A Christmas Carol: Castlevania Style
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: In the Spirit of the holiday season, I've put a twist to one of my favorite Christmas stories!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A Whole new twist to one of my favorite Christmas stories. Yaoi is my thing, don't like, you know what to do. Oh there will be some cross-dressing! And ALL periods will be in here! M for language.**_

**Leon: Hey, what's up with the first line?**

**Raine Lemuria: Look man, I tried to find another line but it fits! Deal with it!**

**Soma: Ha ha! You got screwed!**

**Leon: This sucks…hey wait a moment, Soma has to wear a dress!  
><strong>

**Soma: Say what? **

**Raine Lemuria: Stay tuned…**

Chapter 1:

Old Belmont was dead as a door nail and there was no doubt about that. The register for his burial was signed and sealed by all officials and his chief mourner. Mathias signed it and Mathias' name was as good as an American Express.

Mathias never removed Belmont's name, a somber and constant reminder but Mathias paid it no heed. It stood for years after his partner's death over the warehouse door: _Cronqvist and Belmont_. The firm was known as such. New clients to the business sometimes mistaken Mathias for Belmont and Mathias never bothered to correct them. It was all the same to him.

Oh, but he was a heart of stone, and ruled with an iron hand. He was as cold and unfeeling as the biting winds of a blizzard. Any traces of human compassion, long ago vanished. His features never belied his tyranny and his eyes were soulless and empty. His gait and aura pulsed with power and fear. His heart wouldn't thaw in the slightest for anything, especially Christmas.

Heat, frost or anything relating to feeling had no affect on this crusty old bird. A heavy rain was more generous than he. No one dared to stop and bid him well, or cast him a kind glance. Not one beggar approached him, in fear of their life. No child asked him for direction or time of day. Even the blind's dogs booked it as they caught first whiff of his scent as if to say "Better to be blind than focus upon eternal darkness and damnation."

But Mathias didn't give a flying fuck! He was a man of business and to hell with those who feared him. In fact, he _welcomed_ the solitude. He _preferred _it. And in his mind, it made his life _easier_ to endure.

This tale begins with Mathias being in his office, a single candle being his only source of light. There was no noticeable blaze in the fireplace, for Mathias was a cheap fuck and didn't feel the nips of cold. Even though he was able to hear the merry passing by of countless people outside, he chose not to listen. What were they to him?

His office door remained open in order to keep tabs on his clerk, who was in a rinky dinky little cell-like cubicle, struggling to keep warm and working. Oh, Mathias' fire in his fireplace was small but his clerk's was _even smaller_, one would have thought it was a single lump of coal! But the clerk was shit out of luck because Mathias had the coal box in his office. He did consider snagging some but knowing his boss, he would notice straight way and fire the poor man before he could explain. So, he had to make do, by being bundled with a blanket and the flame of his candle. Even thought he had a vast imagination, his feeble attempts were in vain.

"A Merry Christmas Father, May God Bless you," A cheerful voice cried. The voice belonged to his _only_ son, who called upon his father so quickly that the older man didn't have much time to form an intellectual retort.

"Bah, Humbug." Mathias grumbled as he buried himself in his notes. His son was rosy cheeked from his body being heated, his eyes sparkled with Christmas cheer and his breath smoked in the dungeon-like office.

"Christmas, a humbug Father," Mathias' son asked. "You don't mean that…"

"Oh I do," Mathias said shortly as he marked his place and looked at his son. "What right have you to be _so merry_? What is the reason behind it? You're _poor_ enough!"

"Come then," His son countered. "What right have you to be such an asshole? What right have you to be such a depressed prick? You're _rich _enough!"

Mathias didn't have a quick answer to his son's counter so instead he "Bah humbugged" again.

"Oh Father don't be so pissed off."

"What else can I be?" Mathias asked, trying to control his anger. "When I live in a world of fools? Merry Christmas indeed, they can all kiss my immortal ass! What's Christmas time to you but paying bills, being broke, finding yourself stressed, a year older and not an hour richer. A time balance the good old checkbook and totaling everything and another year to come by and bite you in the ass and laugh in your face! If things were to go _my _way, any fool who had Merry Christmas upon his lips would be stabbed and buried with a stake of holly in his heart and boiled in his own pudding."

"Father!" The son pleaded.

"Son!" The father barked. "You keep Christmas _your way_ and let me keepit _in mine._"

"But you _don't keep it._"

"Then let me _leave_ it alone then." Mathias said. "Much _good_ it may it do you! What a joke…much _good_ it's ever done for you _now!_"

"It's certainly brought me no harm. But I hold Christmas as to be a good time. A time where we cherish and care for another, to be in good cheer. To help our fellow man and rejoice in what we have. I believe that it _has_ done me good and _will_ do me good, and I _say _God Bless it."

A thunderous applause erupted from the cubicle, moved by the Son's words, his senses temporarily out the window. Upon receiving a glare from Mathias, the clerk returned to his task, trying to coax a bit more warmth from the pitiful fire but accidently, putting it out.

"If I hear _another_ peep out of _you_," Mathias growled, still glaring at his poor clerk. "and _you_ can keep Christmas by picking up your last check and getting lost!" He turned to his son. "And _you,_ are _quite_ the speaker. I am surprised that you didn't go into Parliament."

"Please Father, don't be angry. Come dine with us tomorrow."

"No, thank you."

"But why,"

"Why did you disobey me and get married?"

"Because I fell in love…"

"_Because you fell in love," _Mathias mocked. "Oh _good evening…_."

"Father, I want _nothing _from you and I _ask_ nothing of you, why can't we call a truce and be friends?"

"_Good evening._" The father repeated.

"I do apologize for any inconvenience." The son said as he replaced his gloves back onto his hands. "But in the Spirit of Christmas I've come to extend my _annual_ invitation and I will keep my Christmas Spirit despite your temper. So, a Merry Christmas, to you Father and a Happy New Year!"

"GOOD EVENING!" The father thundered. His son left the room without an angry word or an angry heart. Before leaving the office, he extended his Christmas cheer to the clerk, who returned it in kind. But as he led the Son out, he escorted _two more persons_.

_Oh great,_ Mathias thought. _What now?_

"Cronqvist and Belmont I assume." The blond woman said kindly referring to her list. "Have I the pleasure of addressing Mr. Cronqvist or Mr. Belmont?"

"Mr. Belmont has been dead for seven years, he died this _very_ day."

"We have no doubts that his _generosity_ would be succeeded by his surviving partner." She said. "We are here on a mission on this festive season, to find means for the poor and destitute. We are gathering funds to provide meat and drink, as well as means of warmth."

"Are there no prisons?" Mathias asked.

"Many sir…" The red haired woman said.

"The workhouses and poor law, they're still in operation?"

"Yes sir," The blond said. "I wish that I can say otherwise."

"Oh, for a moment I thought they ceased in their _useful_ cause." Mathias said. "I'm glad to hear otherwise."

"Sir, we implore you to find it in your heart to help those less fortunate. Now what can we put you down for?"

"Nothing,"

"You wish to be anonymous…."

"I _wish_ to be _left_ alone." Mathias said to the blonde. "Since you _asked_ me what I _wished_ Madam that is _my_ answer. I don't keep or make merry on Christmas and I _can not_ afford to spread "good cheer" to others. I help to support the establishments I mentioned to you before. They are _quite expensive_ and those who are in dire need _must _go there."

"Many can't and many would prefer to die."

"If they _rather_ die they best get on with it and _decrease_ the surplus population. Now, ladies, I bid you good evening and you know the way out." The two women left, leaving Mathias to the silence he so craved. Without another incident he labored long into the evening hours, only stopping upon the closing hour, seven o'clock.

He blew out the candle, locked everything up tight and took his scarf and gloves from his patient clerk.

"I suppose you want the _entire_ day off tomorrow?" He asked.

"If convenient sir…."

"It's _not_ convenientand it is _not_ fair. If I were to deduct from your salary you'd think yourself ill-used. A poor excuse for picking my pocket every 25th of December. Very well, you can have your 'day off' but be _back_ here _all the earlier _the next day." After hearing his clerk thanking him, he headed out into the night.

**Soma: Wow, what a SCROOGE!**

**Leon: Hey, when do I come in?**

**Raine Lemuria: You're up next so hold your pants.**

**Arikado/Alucard: That was…interesting**

**Soma: I thought you were on some happy pills!**

**Arikado/Alucard: No, just on a beautiful Spaniard**

**Soma: *BLUSH!***

_**Ok, Holiday season, holiday twist! More to come!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is in thanks to LateNiteSlacker. Here we go! Oh, question: Who do you think is the Ghost of Christmas Past? I had to do it! It seemed right!**_

Chapter 2: Encounter 1- Old Belmont & Christmas Past

After a lonesome hunt, Mathias made his way back to his dismal castle. He looked forward to his chair by the fire and solitude. The carolers made his head throb and his heart harder still. He wanted this festive season over with but that wasn't happening. So with the chilling winds as his only company, he walked on, not needing to look up to check his way. He _knew_ it, having memorized it a long time ago.

"Mathias….." A faint voice called out in the wind. Mathias looked up, expecting to see who dared speak to him. He found no one. So, like with everything else, Mathias shrugged it off and continued on his way. He finally made it to his front door.

"Mathias…." The voice whispered again, this time a familiar face appearing on the knocker. Mathias peered at it and did a double take, believing it to be his mind playing tricks on him.

"Leon Belmont….." He whispered. The face vanished and Mathias made his way into the castle. Once inside, Mathias locked up the castle tight and made his way to his bedroom, and prepared his blood gruel. That seemed to always calm his nerves. However, tonight, it didn't have the desired effect. He heard the clanking of chains and his nerves became frayed. _What the fuck, _He thought. _I'll kill Isaac if he got the blood of a pothead or someone on some serious shit. Now I'm hearing things!_ The clanking got louder and closer and Mathias felt his battle seasoned body tense up. He would _kill _whoever dared trespass into his home. He felt a chill run down his spine as the clanking became louder. Soon, the door blew open and there, was an apparition! He looked familiar but he had _chains _on him and a kerchief around his head.

"HOLY FUCK," Mathias yelled, dropping his gruel and pressing himself in a corner. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Ask me who I was." The phantom lamented. Mathias rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, who _were_ you then?" He asked. The phantom walked into the room and looked at him.

"In life, I was your partner," The ghost moaned as he removed the kerchief, "Leon Belmont."

Mathias looked at the apparition as if he was on some _serious _shit but he didn't dare argue.

"Ah," He said. "And what do you want with me?"

"Much." Leon moaned.

"In that case, can you sit down?"

"I can,"

"So _do _it then," Mathias barked a bit. The ghost obliged and Mathias sat across from him but he didn't dare to look at the other man's ghost.

"You don't believe in me." The ghost lamented. Mathias dared a glance but shook his head. "Why do you doubt your own senses?"

"Because you can be the result of indigestion," Mathias said. "Maybe I had bad blood. For all I know, you can be traces of alcohol, a bit of crack, a bad case of high blood sugar." He picked up a toothpick. "Do you see this toothpick?"

"I do." Leon said. Mathias moved the toothpick up, down, left and right and yet, Leon's 'eyes' were not following it!

"You're full of shit, how can you see it if you're not even _looking_ at the damned thing?"

"But I can still see it, notwithstanding."

"If I swallow _this_ I'll probably be haunted by hobgoblins, all of my own creation. It's all HUMBUG I tell you, Humbug!" With that Leon stood up and let out a blood curdling wail, causing Mathias to drop to his knees and clasp his hands together in prayer.

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT?"

"I do, I do, I _must._" Mathias said. "But why come and haunt me?"

"It is required for one and all to walk amongst his fellow man, those who don't do so during his lifetime is _condemned_ to do so _after death,_ and mourn what he _couldn't share but might have shared."_ Mathias looked at his former partner's chains and was about to question it, but the dead guy beat him to it.

"I wear the chains I _forged_ in life." He said. "They were invisible to me until the day of my death. I made it, link by link and yard by yard. My spirit never went beyond our money changing hole. If I would've known I would be fucked this way, you can bet your ass I would've changed my ways a long time ago."

"You have my sympathy." Mathias said as he dusted himself up and got to his feet.

"Ah, but you don't know nor see the chain you _bear_." Leon said. "It was as long and heavy as this but since I kicked the bucket seven Christmas Eves ago, your ass has labored on it since. It's a _ponderous _chain." Mathias looked himself over but couldn't see a thing.

"It's only you were a good man of business…."

"Mathias, cut the crap, and _business_, mankind was my business. Their common welfare was _my business. _Hear me for my time is nearly gone, I've come here to save your ass from suffering my fate. Your only chance for redemption Mathias…"

"You always were a good friend of mine."

"You will be visited by 3 spirits."

"Is this the _chance_ you spoke of Leon."

"It is."

"Then I say hell no."

"Without their visits, you can not expect to escape the fate and path I tread. Stop being a pussy and man up. Expect the first at the stroke of 1, the next at 2 and the third; he'll come when he feels like it." Leon turned to the window, but not before replacing the kerchief. Mathias heard an audible snap and winced.

"Look to see me, _no _more." Leon said. With that, he vanished and Mathias went to bed. He didn't want to deal with the spirits but he didn't have much say in the matter. He didn't want to have the fate Leon had and he knew that if he didn't do this, then he would have to. _I am royally fucked._ Mathias thought before he passed out, the gruel long forgotten, staining and setting into the carpet.

The clock outside tolled one o'clock, rousing Mathias from his 'vamp nap', _Hey you said one o'clock, and here we are at one o'clock with no ghost…Heh, I knew you were on something old friend…._He would have laughed but the room became bright and a beautiful, effeminate half breed with short silver white hair and dressed in white and silver (think Joachim's outfit in Lament of Innocence with a certain talisman on) crossed his arms, and looked at him. _Damn if I wasn't straight, I'd make him scream my name._

"Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?"

"I am," The beautiful boy said.

"And what is your business with me?"

"Your welfare," The boy said. Mathias wrinkled his nose at _that _particular word. The boy looked at him with beautiful blue gray eyes and sighed. "Your _reclamation_ then, take heed, rise and walk with me." Mathias got up and would have followed the boy but as soon as he opened the window, Mathias looked at him.

"Through the window,"

"What are you chicken-shit or something?"

"No but wouldn't people see us?"

"Bear but a touch of my hand on your heart and you'll be fine." Mathias nodded and obeyed the spirit. They left and as the snow cleared, they were standing on the path of a very familiar place.

"Well bless me, I remember this place."

"Just remember, these are shadows of things that are a done deal. Events here _can not _be changed. Don't worry, you could let out the biggest, loudest fart and they _will not _hear you." Mathias looked at the boy and rolled his eyes at his crudeness. He looked to where the boys were riding merrily away from the school.

"I went to school here."

"So, you should remember the way." The boy said with a smirk.

"Remember, I can walk it blindfolded."

"Funny, all this time, I thought you always walked with your head up your ass." Mathias bit his cheek, knowing the boy's tactic. He wasn't falling for it. He merely walked the path, enjoying and remembering. As they entered the school, he sighed.

"This place is deserted…."

"Not quite," The boy said. "A solitary boy, yourself is in there still." Mathias bit his cheek again.

"I know…" He said. As they watched, they saw a kind young girl enter.

"Mathias," She called softly. Mathias' heart skipped a beat.

"Lisa," He whispered. She ran through him and went to the younger version of himself.

"My dear Mathias, I've come to escort you home and you're never to come back to this place. Your father spoke to me so kindly as I was about to retire to my chambers that I wasn't afraid to ask once more if you could come home and he said yes."

"It may be heaven for you but not for me."

"You have to let it go." She said. "We can not change the past. All we can do is learn from it and _look _to the future." Both Mathias and the boy watched as the two entered the carriage and left.

"Lisa, she had a very large heart and a gentle spirit." The boy said.

"She did…."

"She died unjustly but I believe she married and had children…"

"One child….."

"True, your son…" The boy said, causing Mathias to put his head down in shame. Oh no, he wasn't ashamed of Adrian in the least. In fact, he was _proud._ But the way he treated him…..It wasn't too far from tyrannical. The boy placed a hand onto his shoulder and they were transported to _another _familiar place. The office was cheerfully decorated and the Christmas spirit was in full vigor.

"Oh, bless my soul its old Gandolfi." Mathias said happily. "He's alive again." The two of them watched as the man looked at the time and went to his apprentices.

"Time to close up boys, no more work today, it's Christmas and we will revel in its good cheer." Mathias and another boy nodded and boarded up the place before anyone could blink. Everyone partied and had fun, even Mathias.

"Old Galdolfi," The boy said from his seat at Mathias' old desk. "A _silly _man,"

"You hold your tongue,"

"Oh, and what's this party cost in your mortal money, a couple of bucks perhaps? Is it so much that he _deserves_ your praise?"

"It's not that, it's the way he made us all feel and treated us. It was _priceless_ but it seemed like he spent a _fortune…._" Mathias trailed off and the boy looked at him smugly.

"Cat got your tongue O tactical one?"

"No, I was just thinking of my clerk…I wish I could have a word with him."

"Well, let's speed up a bit shall we?" The boy said, transporting him elsewhere. It was the one place he didn't want to be; Lisa's death bed.

"Mathias, promise me…."

"Promise you what, I'll promise you anything dearest, but there's not going to be any need….You're going to get well again…." She fell asleep, the pain being too much. Mathias got up and stopped when he heard his child cry. He stepped out.

"Why did you bring me here? Have you no compassion, no remorse?" The boy said nothing, just waited.

"Mathias…my dear…..Mathias….promise me, you'll take care…..of our boy….promise me….you'll take care….of….my…." She didn't finish, for she died then and there. Mathias was overcome with grief.

"You heard her." The boy said.

"Forgive me Lisa….forgive me….." Mathias pleaded as he hid his face in his hands and cried. "Forgive me….."

The spirit showed him his rise to success, showed how his heart hardened and how he was obsessed with financial gain. He showed how he and Leon met and how they formed the firm. When they showed Leon's death, Mathias felt sick to his stomach.

"Leon Belmont worked at your side for _eighteen _years. He was the _only_ friend you ever had. But did you feel anything when you signed the registry of his burial and took his money, house and means of furniture? Look at your face; you don't give a rat's ass. All you are is a scraping, old sinner…." Mathias was transported back to his bed, in another 'vamp nap' but the silver haired beauty reopened old wounds and he was feeling each and every one. He closed his eyes and allowed bloody tears to fall.

_**Who do you think will be the Ghost of Christmas Present? Well stick around to find out! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christmas Present & Christmas Yet to Come

Mathias awoke just in time to hear the bells toll 2. Promptly he saw light and heard laughter.

"Mathias Cronqvist," A voice called. "Come in here." Mathias got up and opened the door, shielding his eyes from the bright light. When it became bearable, his eyes widened. It was decorated to the _max _with Christmas décor, foods and cheer. In the center, dressed in a green and white suit, and with a silver horn of plenty _sans the fruit_ on his side, was Simon Belmont!

"Come in and look upon me." Simon said. "You've never seen the likes of me before have you?"

"No I have not," Mathias said, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I wish it were temporally postponed."

"So," The red haired Belmont said. "Your heart is still unmoved is it?"

"I am too old, I can not change. Go leave me and redeem some younger person. Let me keep Christmas in _my own way."_

"Mathias," Simon said sternly. "We spirits DON'T live just _one_ day of the year. We live the _entire_ 365. Just as the child born in Bethlehem; he is in the hearts of all men not one day, but all days. Therefore, your crusty hide will walk with me and witness goodwill." He held out his hand. Mathias looked at Simon strangely and the red head rolled his eyes.

"Look man, I'm straight too, but like Christmas Past, I have to place my hand over your heart so we can get going." Mathias relaxed and allowed the spirit to lay a hand on him. They transported to the crowded streets, and Mathias saw his clerk going down the street with a little girl on his shoulder.

"Why, it's my clerk."

"Have you even bothered to ask his name?"

"I know his name, Richter Belmont."

"Ah, so, shall we get going?" Simon asked. Mathias followed the spirit and they peered into the house Richter and the girl entered.

"Sorry I'm late my dear," Richter said as he kissed a beautiful blond woman. Mathias remembered her, Annette.

"How did little Maria behave in church?" She asked. Richter set the girl down and smiled.

"As good as gold and better, she seemed so happy and she didn't mind the people staring at her, despite the fact that she's a cripple. For she told me who made lame men walk and blind men see? She's getting stronger by the day, isn't she my love?" Mathias watched as Annette looked down to hide the sadness from her husband. Mathias looked at the Simon.

They watched as the family sat to dinner, which to Mathias was a meager one. On this, Simon reminded him that their _tiny_ meal was _all_ Richter was able to get on _such_ a salary. Mathias bit his cheek but blushed in embarrassment. His eyes never left the little girl, who was sickly, yet happy.

"Tell me Spirit," He said as he observed the sickly looking girl. "Will she live?"

"I see an empty stool by the fire, and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these _shadows_ remain unaltered then I fear another one of my race will not find her here."

"No," Mathias said. "Please say that _she_ will be spared."

"Why, if she were to die she'd better get on with it and _decrease_ the surplus population." Simon said. Mathias bowed his head in shame, remembering his foolish words. "Feel like an asshole huh? Next time, you should think of what you say before you open your trap." With that, they continued to watch. He watched them kiss and make merry. The toast had him though.

"I give you Mathias Cronqvist, the founder of the feast."

"Oh hell no," Annette said as she put her cup down, "I am not drinking to the _health_ of that arrogant asshole."

"My dear, Christmas Day…."

"Only you would drink to health of such a man on the most sacred of holidays. No one knows him better than you poor man."

"Christmas Day…." Richter pleaded. His wife rolled her eyes and picked up her cup.

"Mr. Cronqvist," She said wryly. "May he have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year no doubt…." The rest of the family drank in silence and returned to their feast. Simon led Mathias away from the house and down _another_ street.

"What is here?" Mathias asked. Simon didn't answer. Instead, he led him inside. It was a beautifully decorated home. Simple yet elegant…..they walked into the parlor and Mathias saw his son hosting a party.

"So, he says that Christmas is a humbug." He heard his son say. Mathias noticed a _familiar _face sitting in the chair closest to his son.

"Hey, what is the Ghost of Christmas Past doing here?" He asked. Simon looked to the person he spoke of and smirked.

"Oh, well, there's a simple explanation for that. We spirits take on the forms of those who could "pack a punch" to your senses. Look," Mathias looked and his eyes widened as he watched his son _kiss _the silver haired beauty under the mistletoe._ Say what?_ He thought. As they parted, Mathias also noticed his son rub the silverette's stomach! _Is he….?_

"They're expecting their first." Simon said. "Well, excuse me, I stand corrected. They're expecting _twins. _A boy and a girl," Mathias felt his heart swell. He was going to be a _grandfather_ soon! _Why didn't his son tell him?_

"Would you have listened?" Simon asked tactfully. Mathias put his head down. He knew the Spirit was right. He _wouldn't _have….With a final glance; Simon led him away to an open street.

"My time with you is almost done," The Spirit said. "Will you learn from what you've seen here?"

"I don't know." Mathias said. He thought the Spirit had given up but no, he had one more trick.

"If you can't learn that, then learn _this one."_ He stepped to the side and showed Mathias two children, one boy and one girl. They looked starved, feral, and were in rags.

"Spirit, whose children are these…?"

"They are man's, the ones that have your frame of mind towards their fellow man, they cling to me for protection. The boy is _ignorance_, the girl is _want_. Beware them _both_ but most of all _beware this boy._"

"Have they no refuge, no resource?"

"Are there no prisons, are there no workhouses?" The Spirit's voice asked over and over as he disappeared. Mathias looked around and ran down the path a bit. The bells tolled but that was not what stopped him. It was _who _was waiting for him that stopped him dead in his tracks; with his hand up, motioning for Mathias to stop. 

"Adrian…." He whispered. The Spirit didn't respond to the name, standing like a statue of ice. Mathias noticed that this image was dark haired, honey gold eyes and in a black business suit.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" He asked. The Spirit nodded but said nothing. "And you're here to show me what is to befall me?" Again the spirit nodded. "I fear you _most_, lead me then." The Spirit turned and beckoned for Mathias to follow. They went to the home of his clerk first. The family was sobbing and very sad. Mathias noticed the little girl was _not _amongst them. Richter entered the house. Mathias noticed that his clerk looked horrid.

"I'm sorry I'm late,"

"Richter,"

"I passed by the place where she is to rest." Richter said as he sat down by the fire. "It was under the shade of a beautiful tree. I felt so peaceful, as if she was there and telling me in her little way that she was happy." Richter couldn't continue, his voice choked up with tears. The spirit waved his hand, transporting them to the exchange where Mathias always conducted his _out of office_ business.

"I don't know all the details," One of the nobles said. "All I know is that he's been 'dealt with.'"

"When did that happen?" His companion asked.

"Last night I believe."

"What happened to his money?"

"Left to his company," The first noble said. "It's a damn shame, his son and new family could've used it."

"Are they in dire need?"

"Thankfully no, the Son is quite intelligent. He has his own practice."

"Thank God, but back to this crusty son of a bitch. When is the service?"

"I don't give a shit, if I'm going; it's just to piss on his ashes."

"I'll go if there are people to feast upon. For I must be fed, or I stay at home." Mathias noticed he was not in his usual place.

"I know those men; they are good men of business, whose service were they speaking of? Strange, my place is there under the clock. I should be there but I'm not…." The Spirit led them to the place where a body covered in a blanket lay. The rest of the room was bare, as if it had been looted! Here, the spirit pointed, silently challenging him to lift up the sheet and get his peek on.

"I will not and you can't make me." He said. "I want to see compassion or some feeling for the one who's lying there." The Spirit obliged, taking him to an underground black market. There, standing in front of a shady looking shop were Isaac, Succubus and Death. The owner was another red head who had a smug look on his face. _Walter Bernhard…._ Mathias thought with a growl. 

"Well, just what brings you three to my humble abode?" Walter asked silkily. The three looked at him and showed their bundles. Walter nodded and beckoned them into his shop.

"So, who would like to go first?" Walter asked as he sat back in his seat. Death went first.

"Broach, pocket-watch, pencil case and ruby signet ring." Death said as he read off his list.

"Yes…" Walter said, placing the ring on his finger. "I'll go as high as 800 bucks and not a penny more."

"Aw…."

Succubus smirked but went next.

"Sword, Crimson Stone, and Seal…."

"Well, I'll go as high as 1900 bucks. I always give too much to a lady, that's how I fucked myself over." He saw Succubus' pout. "And if you try to weasel another penny, you'll make me question my liberality."

"Now, peep mine." Isaac said. Walter waited as he opened it. "Bed-curtains!"

"Bed curtains?" Walter asked the younger red head. Isaac nodded and smirked. "You're telling me you took _this_ down, _rings and all_ and _him lying there?_"

"You bet your ass I did." Isaac said as he crossed his arms. "And you can look at that shirt 'til your eyes hurt like a motherfucker you won't find a hole in it. It was the best one he had. They would've wasted it if hadn't been for me."

"What do you mean…_wasted it_?"

"They would have burned his ass in it! So I redressed him. The blankets are the best as well."

"Oh, I hope he didn't have anything…."

"What are you stupid, vampires don't catch jack shit. What could he possible get VIV?"

"In this day and age, who knows?"

"It's poetic justice," Death said. "He doesn't benefit us when he was _alive _but he does when he's _dead._" They all laughed and the Spirit led him away and to the cemetery. Once there, he pointed to a tombstone. Mathias hesitated from proceeding.

"Tell me, are these shadows of things that _will _be or _might _be?" Again he was giving no answer, just another turn and pointing of the stone. Mathias braced himself and looked down.

_Mathias Cronqvist_

The grave was _his;_ the looting was of _his _things. No one had sympathy for him. In fact they reveled in his death. With a cry, he threw himself onto the stone.

"No, this can _not _and _will _not be. Why, if I am beyond hope show me this? I will _keep _Christmas in my heart. I will live in the past, present, and future, the lessons of all three shall thrive within me. The future will change; I will make sure of it. I am not the man I was….I am not the man I was…" Mathias groveled at the Spirit's feet, repeating "I am not the man I was" like a mantra. Unbeknownst to him, he was transported back to his room and the outcome was to be determined.

_**Will Mathias still be a hard ass or will he do a 360? Review to find out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christmas Day and A New Beginning

Mathias woke to Christmas Bells and a knocking on his bedroom door. He gasped with joy. _The spirits did it all in one night!_ He thought. _I'm here…..everything's here._ He opened the door to admit Isaac in.

"Good Day My Lord." He said as he balanced the tray with the chalice and the pitcher of blood. Mathias looked at him in wonder.

"Tell me, what day is it?"

"What day, why it's _Christmas Day._" Isaac said, turning his head and mouthing _Wow did I give him bad blood again?_ He watched as his Master rambled.

"A Merry Christmas Mathias, you old Humbug," He said. "And a Happy New Year, as if you deserve it…." Isaac's eyes widened. _Oh my God, what's wrong with him?_

"Look Isaac," Mathias pointed, "That's where the Ghost of Christmas Present sat, and this is where Leon entered, it all happened it's all true….I never knew anything. But now I _know_ that I don't know anything." As Isaac watched his Master go nutty, he got scared and screamed like a little bitch. Mathias went after him and held him.

"Isaac I'm not mad." He said. The red head was dying to get the hell out of there.

"Let me go you crazy old bloodsucker or I'll scream for the cops!"

"Here's a little something for that." Mathias said as he placed a crisp 100 dollar bill bundle in his hands.

"HOLY SHIT NOW I KNOW YOU'RE LOOPY!" Isaac howled. "HELP ME!"

"How much do I pay you?" Mathias asked.

"100 bucks a week." Isaac said.

"That'll change here and now, raise your salary to 500 a week."

"Wow, are you sure you don't want to see the doctor?" Isaac asked.

"No, and I don't want the undertaker either. I'm perfectly fine, now why don't you and enjoy yourself?"

"YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL!" Isaac cried happily as he dashed down the stairs. "Merry Christmas my Lord and keep with this!" As soon as Isaac left, Mathias returned to his room and opened the window.

"You, there boy," He called. The young blonde looked up.

"Who me," He called back.

"Yes you tell me, do you know of the butcher on the next street corner?"

"I should hope so."

"Do you know if they sold the prize turkey yet, not the little one the BIG one?"

"The one as big as _me," _The boy asked. Mathias laughed and smiled.

"Yes, my buck the one as big as you,"

"It's hanging still."

"Is it, well go and buy it."

"Nut job," The boy said, ready to book it.

"No wait, I'm in earnest. Bring the butcher here and I'll tell him where to deliver it. Come back with him in five I'll give you 50 dollars, come back in less than five minutes and I'll give you 150 dollars." The boy booked it, toward the butcher and Mathias got ready to leave. He had the turkey delivered to his clerk and made his way to his son's home. The house servant was shocked to see him there but allowed him to enter. He hesitated at the door for a moment then entered, causing everyone to stare. His son recovered first.

"Father,"

"Adrian, is it too late to accept your invitation to dinner?"

"No, Father I am delighted. My dear, look who it is." Mathias turned to the silverette who was patiently waiting for the next thing.

"Could you forgive a stubborn, hard headed old fool such as I, who has no eyes to see with, no ears to hear with all these years?" The silverette smiled and stood up.

"Yes my dear father in law, you've made Adrian very happy. Bless you." Mathias embraced the silverette and the time that he spent with them, was a blessing.

The next day Mathias made certain that he was the first to arrive at the office. He closed everything up tight, to make it look like no one was there and waited. Fifteen minutes after nine brought Richter running in, hastily getting ready and light his time candle…..

"Mr. Belmont," Mathias said gruffly. Richter stiffened at his boss' tone and took a breath. "Step this way if you please." Richter entered the office, and braced himself for the worst. Mathias was sitting at his desk, buried in his ledger.

"What is the meaning of you coming in at this time of day?"

"Forgive me sir, I am behind my time. I was…making rather merry yesterday."

"I'm sure you were." Mathias said. He replaced his quill into the inkwell and sat back. "Well, my friend I will _not _stand for this any longer. Therefore, I have no choice but to raise your salary." Richter went wide-eyed at that and was stunned to silence as his boss laughed heartily. "I have not gone crazy Richter. I've gone around blind all these years and I've just opened my eyes. I would like to help you raise your family, if you'd let me. Now, before we get to brass tax, go and put more coal in that fire, and buy a new coal scuttle. Do so before you dot another 'I' Mr. Belmont." Richter happily obliged.

Mathias was better than his word, he was a better man, a better master and a good friend and he knew how to keep Christmas well. To Maria, who _didn't _die, he was like a second father. If anything was to be said, is God Bless Us Everyone.

_**Oh what a story. See, even a bloodsucker can find the Christmas Spirit. It's my first Holdiay fic so don't burn me!**_


End file.
